


elect

by Julx3tte



Series: short but softs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Time, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short and tender, but not really, glenn mentioned - Freeform, whitney houston inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte
Summary: stay in my arms if you dare / or must i imagine you there?don't walk away from me / because i have nothing without youor: sylvain and ingrid's first time brings back some memories of her first first time
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: short but softs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002759
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	elect

**Author's Note:**

> ... the mood for the season i guess...

The ghost of Glenn’s haunting her bedroom. Ingrid swears it - there’s a cold draft hanging in the corner, the same cool zephyr as the one she finds when she kneels before a plot in Fraldarius Castle each year, and there’s a creeping chill down the back of her spine that she isn’t sure is from Sylvain’s hands, which are warm and tingly on her skin.

It’s better that he knows anyway. Ingrid’s grown up and fallen in love again. It’s Sylvain that’s stepped up and covered her aspirations with his noble privileges the way Glenn promised he would have. It’s Sylvain, hair burning as bright as his touch, that grew out of having to muster every ounce of courage in his body to stand up to the powers that be. It’s him that’s giving Ingrid a second first. 

As far as Sylvain knows, Ingrid’s never had a man like this before. He’s almost naked before her, stripped down to his underclothes and burning while Ingrid’s straddled half on his hip and marking the scars these long years have given him to remember them by. Her hand traces one, a long, darkened stretch of skin just above his navel, and winces when she remembers when he’d taken it.

But Sylvain catches her hands and smiles and Ingrid thinks about the growing thing underneath her hip and bites her lips.

They’ve talked about this - argued and negotiated and made sure that this was something she wanted - that Sylvain wasn’t being pushy or forward. Ingrid thinks that he’s just scared of losing her in the way he’s lost himself to everything he’s cared about, and her reassurance for it is a hard bite to the side of his neck, where sensitive skin gives way to muscle. 

His hands grip around her waist in response, and Ingrid wonders if this was something she could ever hide from. 

If Ingrid’s first time with Glenn was the natural course of destiny - as sure and predestined as could be - then this moment with Sylvain is thin and hard-earned. Sylvain’s eyes are full of strength, ready to shatter the walls in between them, and Ingrid’s writing the scene to memory as he touches her.

His hands slip to the side of her hips, and then around the curve of her thigh, stopping just before the touches the heat that Ingrid’s built since they came to the room. 

“No turning back,” he says.

Ingrid nods, pulls back his underclothes so that he’s sprung free and plants her hands on his stomach.

“I’m ready for this,” she says. “I won’t hold back anymore.”

“Okay.”

There’s a cacophony of words that Ingrid can’t form as her body meets Sylvain’s, and they must be loud enough in her heart that the spectre of fate that’s followed her since Duscur dissipates. She speaks it into her body and out through every pulse of blood in her veins, and she thinks Sylvain might hear too because his hands have found hers and his fingers are pressed tight into the back of her palms.

_ I’ll only ask for everything - this is the price of my love. I will bare myself for you if you hold onto me. If you stay by my side, if you won’t just be a memory, I am yours _ .

Sylvain must hear, because he whispers mindlessly as the passion in his body comes to a boil.

_ I’m yours Ingrid, Ingrid I am yours _ . 

Ingrid lets the wave of him overtake her.  _ I’ll write my own fate, _ she thinks, moments before her heartbeat pulses through her ears and temples and the sound of her sighs is the only thing she can focus on.  _ I will keep this door open, even if it costs me everything _ .


End file.
